Solamente un beso
by NoPastLand
Summary: Ante la insistencia de Alfred por saber los motivos del beso a Arthur no le queda más que una opción... ¿pero las cosas tendrán un resultado positivo o empeorarán? -continuación no planeada-
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Dedicatoria:** A mi paisana AllegraIvanova y a MyobiXHitachiin dos chicas bien genialosas! :3

**Resumen:** A veces los impulsos naturales son más fuertes que la razón.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Only a kiss<strong>

.

_-¿Cómo se llego a esto?_ – se preguntaba internamente Inglaterra con la cara sonrojada puesto que la posición en la que se encontraba era demasiado sugestiva.  
>Estaba encima de Alfred aplastándolo, con ambas manos a los costados de su rostro mirándolo fijamente.<p>

_Flash back _

_Inglaterra estaba reuniendo todos los apuntes que tomo de la reunión, cuando por fin se dispuso a marcharse choco contra alguien haciendo caer los papeles por todas partes e incluso haciendo que su cuerpo callera sobre… Alfred, esperen… ¿¡Alfred!_

_Fin flash back_

-Ing… Iggy pu… puedes moverte ¿por favor? Me estas aplastando… - expreso un Alfred con el rostro totalmente rojo

-por supuesto… - pero justo antes de que Inglaterra se levantara observo los labios de Alfred, aquellos perfectos manjares que tanto a deseado probar, sin mas comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro del americano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Alfred pero sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Arthur

Pocos segundos después ya tenía los labios de Arthur rozando los suyos en un suave contacto el cual enseguida se volvió una batalla entre lenguas para demostrar quien era el dominante en aquella contienda, finalmente Iggy termino siendo el vencedor.

Después de dar finalizada aquella batalla Inglaterra se levanto rápidamente de encima de USA y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, Alfred se encontraba anonadado por lo que acababa de acontecer aunque igual tomo la mano de Arthur y se levanto.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Alfred totalmente sonrojado y para que negarlo un poco excitado

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al beso? – expreso con burla el ingles colocando una media sonrisa en su rostro

-Pu… ¡pues claro! – respondió molesto Alfred, no es que no disfrutara el beso ni nada pero… quería saber los motivos del ingles para haber hecho eso tan sorpresivamente

-¿Qué nunca has besado o qué? - seguía respondiendo con burla Inglaterra anta la insistencia del chico

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Es sólo que… quería saber por qué lo hiciste – Alfred agacho un poco su mirada sonrojado

-Simple, tenía ganas de un beso y punto – mentía pero nunca le diría al menor sus verdaderos motivos para besarlo

-¿Sólo fue eso? ¿Ganas de un beso y ya? – expreso desanimado Alfred, -_creí que era por algo más_- pensó triste

-Exacto, sólo un beso ¿entendiste? Ahora ayúdame a recoger mis papeles – dicho esto Arthur comenzó a levantar sus apuntes

-ok – respondió Alfred con un tono neutral

Inglaterra se sintió culpable por mentirle al menor, así que ideo un pequeño plan para alegrarlo.

-Oye Alfred, después de ordenar esto, ¿te gustaría ir a McDonald's por una hamburguesa? – dijo sonriendo Arthur

-¿Eh? ¡Claro! – respondió sumamente emocionado el americano, recogiendo más rápidamente los papeles

-Bien, entonces vamos – dijo Arthur terminando de ordenar sus papeles -_Quizá algún día te diga la verdad_ – reflexiono sonriente Arthur

-¿Por qué sonríes Iggy? – pregunto curioso el americano

- por nada emancipado, ¡y deja de llamarme Iggy! – grito finalmente Inglaterra poniendo una sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro

Así los dos se retiraron de la sala de juntas para ir a comprar los amores de Alfred.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo sé, esta corto y sin sentido (lo idealice mientras comía tostadas con salsa?) pero por más que quise no pude escribir la continuación de mi fic "la verdad es" prometo que lo actualizaré esta semana sólo tengan paciencia por favor! :D  
>Si alguien quiere más one shots, viñetas, fics, drabbles o lo que sea, díganme por favor ^^ gustosa intentaré hacerlos :3<p>

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **No tenía planeada una continuación para éste fic, pero honestamente esta parte surgió solita después de que volviera a leer mi fic.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son pertenecientes al anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>.-.-.<p>

En el establecimiento de McDonald's

Mientras Arthur observaba al menor engullir sus hamburguesas, bajo la mirada comenzando a pensar seriamente sobre el beso.

Según él, lo peor no había sido el beso, sino la excusa barata que uso – _"tenía ganas de un beso y punto", ¡¿Qué clase de justificación barata fue eso? ¡Por la reina! Definitivamente no estaba pensando, mejor hubiera dicho que tenía restos de sus asquerosas hamburguesas en los labios y yo sólo intentaba quitárselas con ayuda de mi boca… creo que eso es aun peor y a todo esto… ¡¿De dónde carajo saca tantas hamburguesas?_ – su mente dejo de pensar en el beso para plantearse cientos de preguntas incoherentes y posibles respuestas sobre el paradero de las hamburguesas.

Alfred por su parte, detuvo su masacre de hamburguesas para observar al mayor, el cual estaba por arrancarse el cabello con todo y raíz literalmente. _– ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Acepto que mi comida no le guste pero esto ya es demasiado… Y en primer lugar mi idea no fue venir aquí, todo esto por ese estúpido beso –_ sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar su incidente con el mayor.

Cuando Inglaterra detuvo su debate mental sobre los posibles escondites de las hamburguesas, retomo el tema central, el beso. – _Quizá sea mejor contarle la verdad –_ No era lo más fácil pero sin duda era lo mejor, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro del menor sorprendiéndose _– ¿Por qué está sonrojado? ¿Acaso tendrá fiebre? Pero si al llegar aquí no tenía nada – _nuevas preguntas surgían en su mente.

-Alfred ¿Estás bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado

-No, no estoy bien – se levanto el asiento, golpeando la superficie de la mesa con sus palmas

-Quiero saber la verdad – el tono de su voz era demandante

-¿De qué hablas? – realmente no entendía a que se refería

-No te hagas el desentendido ¡Hablo del beso! – las personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento voltearon al par de anglosajones gracias al grito de Alfred.

-…- Arthur se quedo sin palabras, la vergüenza y confusión no le permitían crear una respuesta coherente.

-¿Y bien? – la impaciencia comenzaba a ganar terreno en el cuerpo del menor

Meditando la situación y las circunstancias opto por lo que creyó más razonable - Lo mejor será que por ahora termines de comer tus porquerías y después hablaremos de esto ¿ok? – respondió cortante sin darle oportunidad al menor de replicar.

-Está bien – volvió a sentarse el menor no muy convencido

Una vez terminadas las hamburguesas, ambos hombres salieron del establecimiento, dirigiéndose a un parque cercano iniciando una nueva discusión.

-Sigo esperando la respuesta – se cruzó de brazos colocándose frente al mayor

-Supongo que ya no puedo mentir – Suspiro resignado

El viento comenzaba a soplar avisando que el clima cálido se iría para dar paso al frío, mientras el ambiente entre ambos hombres comenzaba a tensarse.

-¡Habla ya! – ya no soportaba la incertidumbre, y la actitud seria del mayor no ayudaba

-Te amo Alfred F. Jones – espeto sin reparos, provocando un fuerte sonrojo

-…- Alfred retrocedió perplejo, sonrojándose agresivamente

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, únicamente se escuchaban los silbidos del viento. Arthur se cuestionaba si realmente había hecho lo correcto y más dudas hicieron su aparición hasta que el menor rompió el silencio…

-¿Es en serio? – bajo la mirada sonrojado, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para encarar al mayor

-Por supuesto que sí – afirmo molesto - ¿y qué piensas al respecto? – la duda le comía su entrañas

-Pues yo… también – respondió levantado la mirada, mostrando su extremadamente notorio sonrojo, como deseaba en ese momento que la tierra se lo tragase, era la vergüenza más grande de su vida.

Estaba a punto de correr lejos de ahí pero su plan fue frustrado por los brazos del mayor los cuales lo envolvían en un acogedor abrazo, eliminando el frío que comenzaba a sentirse alrededor. Arthur fue soltando el abrazo poco a poco para así lograr alcanzar los labios del menor atrapándolos en un contacto tranquilo y delicado, enseguida el beso se torno más apasionado convirtiéndose en una batalla bucal donde ninguno daba tregua.

Finalmente Inglaterra resulto victorioso nuevamente, el frío posterior a la separación no se hizo esperar en los cuerpos y labios de ambos. Ansiaban el calor del otro, pero no estaban en un buen lugar para satisfacerse.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – un leve vistazo a los ojos del mayor basto para que Alfred se percatara de que ambos tenían la misma idea.

-Claro – adorno su respuesta con una bella sonrisa, mientras su mente imaginaba un sinfín de posibles maneras de quitarse el frío con el cuerpo del menor.

_-Que curioso que por un beso, las cosas resultaran de esta forma – _pensaban ambos tomados de las manos, dirigiéndose a la casa del americano.

* * *

><p>-.-.-<p>

Espero que les haya agradado.

Si ven faltas de ortografía o que me comí palabras… culpo totalmente a mis uñas acrílicas, gracias a ellas no puedo escribir bien y soy mucho más lenta para escribir en computadora.

¿Qué se merece? reviews, críticas, tomatazos, ustedes eligen~


End file.
